Trust
by Memorize-It
Summary: Kurt's the only single son in his family. His worried father visits the oracle to see what the gods have in store. It can't be that bad…right? (Eros and Psyche Greek Myth AU)


Title: Trust

Pairing: Klaine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: _Kurt's the only single son in his family. His worried father visits the oracle to see what the gods have in store. It can't be that bad…right? _(Eros and Psyche Greek Myth AU)

Author note: I originally posted this on my tumblr for KlaineAUFriday but I never finished it because I lost my motivation for it. I finally found my motivation and finished this. I don't really like the ending but I mean the first part of this got 14 notes on tumblr so I guess it's a good fanfic. Also this fanfic isn't accurate at all…I used modern language in this so if you're looking for a historically accurate fanfic this isn't one of those ^^; Microsoft Word is my Beta so there will be some errors in here. Hopefully I got all the formatting right. Reviews are greatly appreciated but I won't hunt you down if you don't tell me if you like/love/hate this fanfic :) Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this :)

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face as his family led him up to the top of the mountain. His father had told him that the oracle had said that he was to be married to who the oracle called "Lord of the Hidden Valley." Kurt was terrified of what was to become of him. He knew that the goddess Aphrodite did not like him because so many had told Kurt that he was more beautiful than Aphrodite, they even made offerings to him instead. He thought that she had made it so he married a monster, one who would ruin his beauty.

Not many of the villagers came to the ceremony, since the village where Kurt resided was not to keen on homosexuals. Kurt did not let that bother him though; he stood tall as he confidently walked down the temporary aisle to the soft strum of the lyre.

Soon the ceremony passed by in a flash, the reason was because no one knew what to do without the other groom present. The minister just pretended that the groom was present, letting Kurt say his vows and slide the ring onto his own finger. Everyone started to leave and Kurt ran over to his father, hugging him tightly. "I'll try to get word back to you…if my husband allows me," Kurt said, tears falling down his face.

"Be safe, my son," Burt said, letting go of Kurt, kissing the top of his head, and followed Kurt's two brothers back down the mountain.

Kurt didn't know what he should do, should he wait until his husband arrived to pick him up? Or was he not allowed to see what he looked like. He suddenly felt a breeze hit his face and he started to get sleepy. "I can just sleep until my husband comes. If he wants me to see him then he will wake me up," Kurt said, lying down on the grass, curling into a ball. He was on the verge of sleep as felt that he was picked up and carried by someone. He could hear the wind rushing past him but he knew that he was safe.

* * *

Kurt gasped loudly as he woke up on an unfamiliar bed. He saw a stranger standing by the door, he couldn't help but watch the man walk over to him and bow. "Hello, names The West Wind, but people call me Puck. Follow me, we are going to go clean you up so you can meet your hubby," he declared, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him over to a drawn bath.

"Oh uhm- my husband? Who is he? When will I meet him?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Soon, after it's dark," Puck stated.

Kurt frowned as he nodded his head, following Puck closely. He was led into an extravagant bathroom where a tub of water was already drawn for him. He could smell the slight aroma of lavender coming from the bath water. Kurt had never had a scented bath before; his father wasn't rich enough for that.

Once he was all cleaned up he was led back to the bedroom and was told by Puck to wait for his husband to appear. Kurt walked over to the king sized bed. He ran his hand over the sheets, giggling softly when he felt the silk fabric. "I wonder if my husband is rich. Maybe he'll want to spoil me," he smiled as he crawled under the covers. He drifted off to sleep with a small, content smile on his face.

When Kurt woke up when he felt someone crawl into the bed next to him. "H-hello? L-Lord of the Hidden Valley?" he timidly said, unable to see anything.

"Hi beautiful," a voice said from next to Kurt. "You can call me B, none of that 'Lord of the Hidden Valley' nonsense from you my angel," he smiled.

"Oh uh- h-hi B, I-I'm Kurt," his cheeks reddened.

"Yes, I know. Sorry for the darkness but it has to be this way. You can't see me quite yet," B said kindly as he caressed Kurt's face with his hand, only able to see a silhouette of his husband.

"O-oh…okay. I trust you," Kurt smiled softly, nuzzling against B's hand.

"Really? Just like that?" B gasped.

"Yeah of course I do. You're my husband now. You vowed to love and protect me," Kurt said quietly. "Or well I think you vowed to. No one was there when we did the ceremony so we just assumed that you said the vows," he added.

"Yeah sorry about that, I can't be seen by others," B said as he nuzzled into Kurt's hair. "But I did say the vows. I can do it right now if you want me to," he smiled against Kurt's hair.

"Y-you'd do that f-for me?" Kurt gasped, giggling excitedly.

"I B, promise to always love you, to always protect you, to always comfort you when you're sad, to always be faithful to you, to always make you happy. I promise to never let any harm come to you. May the Gods watch over us and let our love prosper," B said as he leaned down and passionately kissed Kurt, cupping both his cheeks.

Kurt gasped as his hands threaded through B's curly hair, softly moaning against his lips. He tightly clung onto B, nestling into him once they broke the kiss.

"Are you okay? If you ever feel uncomfortable please tell me. I just want you happy here," B whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I am happy here, happier than I've ever been. I just- I have but one request. May I still see my two brothers? I just want them to all know that I'm safe," Kurt softly smiled, even though B could not see it.

"What are your brothers names? I'll send Puck to tell them of a meeting place," B smiled at him, softly caressing his cheek.

"David and Azimio," Kurt nuzzled into B's touch. "They're both adopted, their parents both died and my father took them in and raised them as his own."

"I'll send him first thing at dawn. But for now we should rest. I will see you tomorrow night my sweet angel," B leaned down, softly kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"You are so much better than the rumors my brothers told me. I'm glad that you aren't actually a God from the Underworld, or worse, a monster," Kurt pressed closer to B, softly giving his chest a kiss.

"Even if I was, I could never hurt you, my angel," B stated.

"Can you hum a song for me?"

"Of course, anything for you," B chuckled softly, trying to think of what song to hum for Kurt.

B started to hum a familiar tune, a tune that Kurt's mother used to sing to him as a child. He softly smiled as he hummed along, resting his head on B's bare chest.

Kurt was out like a light, clutching onto B tightly. He softly snored as he nuzzled into B's chest.

"Sleep tight my angel. Soon you and I will see each other face to face," B leaned down, kissing his cheek softly.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke up alone. He quickly wiped the tears away, not liking that fact that he had woken up all alone, as he got up and started getting ready for the day.

"Sir, Master told me to tell you that you are to meet your brothers at the fig tree," Puck came into the room.

"Puck! Get out!" Kurt exclaimed, frantically trying to cover his naked self. He didn't think it was proper for Puck to see him naked since he was a married man. He didn't want B to think that he was being disloyal.

"Oh do not fret, I've seen Master naked plenty of times, it does not bother me."

"Wait you've seen what B looks like? Can you tell me what he looks like?" Kurt pleaded.

"You have to ask him that yourself sir," Puck said. "I am suppose to escort you to the tree and then back. Tell me once you are ready," he said, walking out the door to prepare his meal.

Kurt got ready in one of his finest robes that B had set out for him. He then walked into the dining hall, sitting down at the head of the table.

"Glad you're finally up princess, you're food is just now ready," Puck widely smiled as he set a plate down in front of Kurt.

"Thank you Noah," Kurt chuckled as he started eating his food.

"No one calls me Noah and lives."

"Yeah well I'm still alive aren't I?" Kurt chuckled.

"Touché," Puck laughed.

Soon Kurt finished eating and Puck led him to the fig tree where he was supposed to meet his brothers.

"Kurt! How's it going with your boy toy? This him?" David, also known as Karofsky, smirked as he roughly patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"Oh no, this isn't my husband. This is Puck, my servant I guess," Kurt smiled weakly. "You can go, I'll be here until before sunset I guess," he addressed Puck.

"Be safe," Puck nodded his head, walking away from them.

"So fairy, how's it going with your faggy boy toy? Has he fucked you yet? What does he look like?" Azimio smirked.

"I-I haven't seen what he looks like yet…it was dark when I met him," Kurt harshly bit his lip.

"Well get a lantern and see his face. Maybe you married someone ugly," Karofsky laughed.

"Ew, gross! That'd be so awkward! I'd hate to find out that my wife was ugly. Maybe that's what he's afraid of, that his wife is ugly and feminine," Azimio laughed.

Kurt looked away. "I trust him, he has been nothing but kind to me. If I betray his trust then he may never want to be with me," he freaked out.

"Do it when he's asleep, he'll never know you idiot," Azimio sighed, rolling his eyes.

Kurt was relieved to see that time had already passed and Puck was waiting for him by the fig tree. "I have to go. Tell father that I'm okay and I'll visit him soon," he softly smiled as he waved and then ran over to Puck. "Let's go. I need to see B soon," he harshly bit his lip.

Puck just silently nodded his head as he guided Kurt back to the house.

Kurt instantly ran to his room and climbed into bed, curling into a ball under the blankets. It was already dark and almost pitch black by now. He felt the bed dip and arms wrap around Kurt's waist. Kurt turned around and buried his face into his chest, tears falling down his face.

"Kurt? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" B worriedly asked.

"Is the reason you don't want us to see each other is because I'm ugly and you don't want to be with me? That-that I'm too feminine? Do you think of-of me as your w-wi-wife?" Kurt silently sobbed.

"Oh honey, I wish it was so simple to where we could see each other. I promise that we will see each other soon," B softly caressed his cheek. "You are perfect to me. You are not too feminine, you're just right," B kissed the top of his head. "You are my husband, not my wife. I do not think of you as a woman, I like men and only men," B nuzzled into him.

"Wh-what do you look like? Describe it to me," Kurt begged.

"Give me your hands, I want you to feel me everywhere and I'll tell you what I look like," B leaned down and gently kissed him.

Kurt softly exhaled as he held out his hands towards B. He softly gasped when B led his hands up to his hair. Kurt gently threaded his fingers through B's curly hair.

"My hair color is black as night," B softly whispered into Kurt's ear. "My skin is that of a normal Greek male," he said with a small chuckle, dragging Kurt's hands down his toned chest. "My eyes are hazel. I'm a couple inches shorter than you, but I think that I am at a perfect height to do this," he leaned down and softly kissed Kurt's neck. "I'm also completely in love with you since the day I first saw you," B mumbled again his neck as he started sucking on the skin.

Kurt gasped as he arched up into his touch, clutching onto his biceps. "You-you know what I look like?"

"Yes I do, you're the most beautiful man ever," B smiled against his neck.

"Why can you see me but I can't see you?" Kurt frowned.

"It's complicated," B rubbed Kurt's lower back.

"You keep sayings its complicated but you never explain why," Kurt frowned.

"All in due time my angel," B assured him, softly caressing Kurt's hair.

"Thank you for being so nice to me," Kurt mumbled against B's chest.

"It's my pleasure. I'll always be nice to my sweet angel," B leaned down and gave Kurt a peck on the lips.

* * *

Kurt had been married to B for a couple of months. He was growing accustomed to his way of life around the house. His routine would consist of cooking some breakfast for himself and the other servants, then he would help clean up around the house. Once he was done with that he would go and read in the library until it was dark.

Every couple of weeks he would go and visit his brothers. That usually ended with Kurt in tears and B trying to comfort Kurt. It felt like his brothers liked it when Kurt was miserable. Kurt knew that they were jealous of him because he had all the women's attention, even though he did not reciprocate their feelings. His brothers spouses were even in love with Kurt, but each of them were sent to marry Kurt's brothers since Kurt did not love them. When he would visit, his brothers would bug him about seeing B and how his husband should trust him by now. Kurt would always refuse, wanting B to trust him enough to show him what he looks like.

Today was one of the weeks where Kurt visits his brothers by the willow tree. As he and Puck approached the tree, Kurt could tell that something was amiss, or was about to be. "Good morning dear brothers," Kurt smiled as he hugged each of them.

"Have you seen what B looks like yet?" Azimio asked curiously.

"No, he said that it's not the right time yet," Kurt said with a small sigh.

"Maybe he has another husband on the side, that's why he's never there during the day. Maybe he's a recognizable figure and is married to a woman and you are just a dirty little secret. You'd be a shame to our family if that actually happened. You should find out now instead of later on. Here, use this lamp tonight," Karofsky said as he shoved a lamp into Kurt's hands. "Make sure he's asleep when you turn on the light."

"O-okay," Kurt shakily said, nervously biting on his lip. He was afraid that what Karofsky said was true, that B was using Kurt because he was actually married to a woman and that's why he didn't want to be seen. Kurt decided that tonight he was going to see B; it couldn't hurt to just take a peak at his husband.

Kurt caught up with his brothers, wondering how it was going with their spouses. He also asked how his father was and Azimio told him that he had met a woman named Carole and that they were to be wed next month. Karofsky sneered at him, saying they were gaining a new brother and replacing Kurt. Kurt turned away, not wanting them to see how much it hurt. He felt sad that he would miss the wedding, he told his brothers to tell his father that he wishes him a happy wedding.

Before he even realized it, Puck was already back and it was time to leave. Kurt stood up, hiding the lamp under his cloak. He hugged each of his brothers, smiling softly.

"Remember to use the lamp tonight," Karofsky said softly to Kurt when they hugged.

Kurt nodded his head, glancing over at Puck. "I'm ready to go," he said.

Puck tersely nodded as he led Kurt back home.

Once Kurt arrived back home he set the lantern next to his side of the bed, making sure it was out of sight. He patiently laid down on the bed, waiting for B to come. Kurt heart raced when he felt the bed dip and a warm breath on his neck.

"Hello my precious angel," B said happily, kissing his cheek.

"Hello B. Did you have a good day?" Kurt asked as he nuzzled his face into B's neck.

"It was okay, but it got better once I got here with you by my side," B smiled happily.

Kurt giggled as he blushed softly, gently kissing his neck. "I'm getting tired. Will you stay please?" Kurt begged, playing with B's curls.

"Of course, don't I always," B chuckled as he laid there with a bliss look on his face. Soon B was fast asleep; surprisingly his arms weren't tightly around Kurt tonight.

Kurt slowly got up and grabbed the lamp from his nightstand. He debated on if he should actually betray B's trust or listen to his brothers. He finally decided on listening to his brothers and he turned the lamp on so the fire was dim.

Kurt quietly gasped as his free hand flew up to his mouth. B was gorgeous! He was just like he described to Kurt. He noticed his defined abs and scruff on B's face that Kurt had felt so many times before. He could clearly see beautiful white wings that sprouted from B's back. Kurt thought that B was the most gorgeous man in Greece.

Kurt was about to turn the lamp off when B's eyes snapped open and he looked over at Kurt with hurt eyes.

"Oh Kurt. Why?" B heartbrokenly said, sitting up as he got out of bed.

"M-my brothers! They-they thought you-you had someone on the side! I-They told me- I was scared," Kurt choked out a sob, hating that he betrayed his trust.

"I saw your brother give you the lamp, I saw you hide it from Puck, I saw you put it on the nightstand and hide it from me. I thought that you wouldn't use it, but I guess I was wrong. The only way mother would let me marry you was if you didn't see me, so we could know if you truly loved me and not because that I'm Blaine, son of Aphrodite, God of love. Mother had sent me to make you fall in love with a pig, because of your father boasting about how you were prettier that Aphrodite. I couldn't make it happen, I fell in love with you. I knew that I had to marry you. Unfortunately, you broke a rule, we cannot be married anymore," Blaine looked away, tears falling down his face.

"Wh-what? N-no! Please! Don't-don't do this! I-I shouldn't have broken the rule! It was my brothers' fault! Don't- please doesn't leave me!" Kurt choked out a sob as he reached out towards Blaine, who was already standing up by the open window while Kurt was kneeling on the bed.

"I'm sorry but I must, I thought I could trust you, but of course mother was right, mortals need reassurance that they are loved, not on blind faith alone. I'm sorry my angel, but you chose this fate for us," Blaine said softly as he spread his wings and flew out the window to Mount Olympus.

"Wait! No! Blaine! C-come back!" Kurt choked out a heart retching sob, his entire body shaking uncontrollably as he fell to the bed in a sobbing heap. He didn't know what he was going to do to get his husband back.

* * *

Kurt barely ate anything since Blaine had left, Puck and the others had to force Kurt to eat.

"Why should I eat anything when the love- the love of my life hates me? I deserve to die! Anything would be better than this hell!" Kurt sobbed loudly, weakly pushing Puck away.

"Kurt, Blaine wouldn't want you to be like this. He still loves you," Puck said.

"He doesn't love me! He's been gone for a week! I-I was hoping that-that he would come back but he- he probably found s-someone else. Someone much more beautiful than me and-and someone who-who didn't break his trust!" he wailed loudly.

Puck suddenly tensed up, looking up at the ceiling. "Go to Aphrodite's temple and give her offerings for her alter. She will see if you are worthy enough to get a second chance," he said, tersely smiling at Kurt.

"Really? She would! Oh that's wonderful news! I-I must bathe to-to look presentable for her!" Kurt exclaimed as he jumped out of bed.

"Make haste, sir. Aphrodite does not like to be kept waiting," Puck said as he went to draw Kurt a bath.

Kurt quickly hopped into the tub, not caring that it was hot, making his skin red. He just wanted to see his husband once more. He got out of the bath once he was clean, rushing naked through the house as he threw on his robe. "Clothes! I need clothes!" Kurt yelled loudly, rushing past all the women, who giggled at his nakedness. "Sorry," Kurt reddened, quickly tying the robe around him.

"Here you go, Kurt," Puck handed Kurt some of Blaine's clothes.

Kurt had been wearing them since Blaine had left, wanting to feel like he was still in his embrace, needing to feel safe and secure once more. "Thank you Puck," he smiled as he ran into their bedroom and started getting dressed.

"No problem," Puck smiled in reply.

* * *

Kurt finally was ready and Puck transported him quickly to Aphrodite's temple. He laid down his offerings to the goddess, kneeling down on the ground. "Oh goddess, please hear my plea. I made a mistake in listening to my brothers. I broke Blaine's trust and-and I am begging for your forgiveness. I-I'll do anything just to be able to call Blaine mine again," Kurt pleaded, tears falling down his face.

"Oh quit your crying, Porcelain. You can earn my forgiveness if you do three tasks for me. Do you accept my offer?" Aphrodite said, her long black hair laid curly over her shoulders. Her tan, Greek skin was shimmering and glowing. She had on a long red dress that flattered her figure, but of course she was a goddess, everything looked amazing on her.

"Yes! I accept your offer. Please! Please tell me what my task is," Kurt asked for excitedly.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a large pile of grain appeared in front of Kurt. "I want you to sort these grain into three different piles. Rye, barley and oat," Aphrodite laughed, smirking at Kurt. "It needs to be done by the time I get back," she smirked as she disappeared.

Kurt choked out a sob as he fell to the ground. He knew that Aphrodite wouldn't make it so easy for him, after all, she hated him.

"Hey! Down here!" a small voice said from below Kurt.

"Hello? Wh-who's there?" Kurt called out.

"Down here!" the voice said, waving his antennas.

"Oh. Hello there," Kurt weakly smiled.

"We want to help you. Blaine is miserable. He refuses to do any of Aphrodite's biddings. No one has fallen in love or have married the entire time. It would be out honor to help reunite you and Blaine," the ant smiled widely, happily waving his antennas around.

"Oh thank you so much!" Kurt cried happily, watching the ants get to work sorting the grains. By the time Aphrodite got back, the grains had all been separated and the ants were all gone.

"How did you to it? Oh no matter. Go to the hilltop where the well of the gods is. I want you to collect a pail of water to fill my gauntlet," she said, disappearing once more.

"C'mon, I'll take you," Puck said, appearing from outside, as he picked Kurt up and carried him to the hilltop.

Kurt sat down and started to cry, seeing that there was no way to pull the water up with the pail he was given. He was giving up, knowing that he would never see his lover again. "Oh Blaine. Please forgive me. I tried but this is just too impossible. I-I'd rather die than live without you," he sobbed into his hands.

A majestic hawk flew down and landed in front of Kurt. "Do not fear my child, for I am here to help you. Hand me the pail and I shall fly down and retrieve the water for you," the hawk fluttered his wings.

"Y-you can talk?" Kurt gasped as he shakily handed him the pail.

The hawk just laughed as he flew up and into the well, getting a full pail of water.

"Oh thank you so much! I cannot give you anything in return though," Kurt sadly said.

"Just do me a favor. Make Blaine happy again, he deserves it," the hawk said, flying away into the sky.

"So ready to admit defea- you-you filled it? But-but how?" Aphrodite exclaimed angrily, glaring at Kurt.

"It was but an easy task," Kurt said softly.

"Your final task is to go into the underworld, Hades' wife has some beauty cream. I need some for my skin. Hurry up and fetch it, for the sooner you bring me my cream, the sooner you see your husband," Aphrodite chuckled humorlessly, disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Kurt coughed as he swatted the smoke away, looking around for Puck.

"Sorry but you have to find the entrance yourself," Puck's voice said as the wind rustled through Kurt's hair. "But here are two coins for Charon and some bread to make Cerberus sleep. Make sure to give a piece to each head," he added.

Kurt headed towards the cave where people said that the entrance to the underworld was. He made sure he still had two coins to give to Charon and some of the drunken bread before he entered into the cave. He gave a coin to Charon and sat in the boat while he was guided into the underworld. No human had ever been here alive, only the gods and demi-gods were able to travel there.

Kurt thanked Charon and walked to the entrance. He flinched as the three headed dog growled and barked at him. He coward in fear as he shakily gave each of the heads a piece of the drunken bread. He waited until they were asleep before he quickly went inside.

"Oh! You must be Kurt! I can tell, you are just how Blaine described you," Tina, Hades' wife, said as she hugged Kurt tightly.

"H-he still talks about me?" he shakily said, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Oh yes, he is so sad right now. He visits here everyday. I am so happy that you are doing this for him," Tina grinned widely as she handed him the beauty cream.

"Oh thank you so much! I am so happy that I'll be able to see him again," Kurt said happily, a few tears falling down his face.

"Oh you're leaving again? Won't you stay a bit more?" Tina said sadly.

"I'm sorry Tina, I'll see if I can visit you later on," Kurt smiled softly as he waved bye, walking back the way he came. He gave the final coin to Charon and traveled back to the entrance of the cave.

Kurt decided to stop and rest for a bit before giving the cream to Aphrodite. He caught his reflection in the river he was resting near. His hair was wildly sticking up everywhere; he had dark purple bags under his eyes. His face was cut up by branches he had hit on the way here. His lips were cracked and there was some dried blood on them. "Blaine won't like me looking like this. I look so ugly. I should just use some cream, then he'll think that I'm beautiful again," Kurt said. "Aphrodite won't mind," he added, opening up the can of beauty cream. There was a bright light and a scream, suddenly the world spun around rapidly and his entire world went black.

* * *

Kurt felt someone gently stroke his hair. He pressed his head into the touch, his eyes fluttering open.

"BLAINE!" Kurt gasped loudly, sitting up as he flung his arms around him tightly. "You're here! I-I got you back! I-I did it! I- I can't believe I got you back!" he choked out a sob, crying into his chest.

"Oh my sweet angel. You didn't need the beauty cream. You are still so beautiful, even if you don't think so. You went to Hades' and back for me. Mother has given up and said that we can be married again! She even said we could have an extravagant house up on Mount Olympus! She said that you can be a god with me! We'll be immortal forever and ever!" Blaine grinned widely, nuzzling into Kurt's neck.

"But-but what about- about my-my father? He- oh right...he's getting a new son and has forgotten about me already," Kurt pressed closer to Blaine.

"You know that's not true. Who told you those lies?" Blaine growled protectively.

"D-David and Azimio," he looked down at his feet, unable to make eye contact.

"They have brought us nothing but trouble. Zeus will punish them if you so desire," Blaine said.

"Ze-Zeus? R-really? But-but I am-am but a mortal," Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Zeus was the hawk that helped you with the well. He wanted both of us to be happy," Blaine smiled widely.

"But-but Z-Zeus? B-but- I-I'm just-just me" Kurt stumbled over his words. "I'm not that special enough to have-have one of the gods help me!" he exclaimed.

"Oh but Kurt, you are so very special. I knew you were special when I first saw you. I'm glad that others can see just how special you are," Blaine softly said, cupping Kurt's face in his hands, brushing his thumb over Kurt's cheeks.

"You're my husband, you're suppose to say I'm special. But-but not one of the gods. I guess because I've been told how beautiful I am that-that I just don't really believe it anymore," Kurt whispered, looking down at the ground.

"I'll spend eternity reminding you just how beautiful you are," Blaine brushed his lips against Kurt's, pulling him into his arms. Kurt and Blaine lived happily ever after up on Mount Olympus as immortal Gods forever.


End file.
